


Sanctuary

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All of them except coaches are animals, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Animal AU, Bears, Cats, Crows, Except they're not really packs, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Look its barely there OK?, M/M, Owls, Pack Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Snuggling, Team Bonding, Yes bears, hawks, little sprinkles of angst, mentioned smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kenma doesn't really know how he got roped into going with Kuroo.But, hey, he met a crow.ORHaikyuu!! teams are their animals and work on a farm as messengers within the prefecture. This is meant to be really chill and cute.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you like this or not, but here, I know no one asked for it. 
> 
> Enjoy I guess.

Kuroo pried open his eye at the familiar sound of a car engine. He’d been sprawled out atop a hay bale next to the out-of-use barn. 

Usually, he and the others would have no means to journey near the wasting shelter but after murmurs of a new presence taking up residency there, the black cat just had to go investigate. 

It wasn’t his fault the day was perfect for a cat nap outside and go distracted. 

He watched, lazily, as his human, Nekomata, stepped out of his mobile machine of red metal and head his way. 

The sound of the barn door screeching open had his ears pinned back and his mid-day napping haze was cut short. 

From the old barn stepped two human males. Both were younger than Nekomata, Kuroo registered, though not young enough to be kits. 

One had bleached blond hair that would probably have tickled his jaw if not for it being tied back; between his lips was a cylinder that oozed an acrid smell. 

The smaller male had what Kuroo learned to be glasses- some humans had such bad vision, Kuroo didn’t know how they coped –and he took a few excited steps towards Nekomata. 

“Mr Nekomata!” The youngest of the three said, “Thank you so much for coming; it’s truly a pleasure to have you!”

Kuroo’s human gave a grin, “I’m still surprised to have received word, to be honest.”

He turned his gaze upon the smoking man. “You can even say I was shocked after hearing Ukai’s grandson was involved in re-establishing the old Crow’s Nest of Karasuno.”

Kuroo perked up at that. 

He knew the name Ukai- it had passed his human’s lips probably more times than Kuroo had lived. 

The Crow’s Nest of Karasuno, much like the Palace of Nekoma, were ways the farmers of the Miyagi prefecture could efficiently communicate.

Sure, there was by car but that meant fuel costs and too much time and traffic. Then they could call each other- not in the sparse countryside with no good cell   
reception. 

Therefore, each farm chose an animal to send information and requests back and forth. It had been that way since 1895.

And up until ten years ago, Karasuno farm had been superior not only with the most efficient communications via crows yet also with their produce of the agriculture.

Then, the owner of the farm, Ukai retired; retiring the most renowned crow to ever travel in the prefecture too. 

The Little Giant. 

Now, Kuroo was laid beside great Ukai’s grandson. 

“What can I say?” the grandson said, tossing away his cigarette, “Specs here can be real convincing.”

The black haired male puttered, a hand at his nape, cheeks as red as Nekomata’s car. 

“And a real pest, too,” young Ukai mumbled. 

Nekomata had a soft smile on his face. 

Kuroo, too, could hear the voered-up admiration in the blond man’s voice. 

Said blond man then jabbed a thumb at Kuroo, “That one yours?”

Nekomata blinked at Kuroo for a moment, before exclaiming, “Why, Kuroo? Yes! Though he wasn’t exactly meant to be here, I can’t say I’m surprised.” 

Kuroo mewed his greeting, enjoying the attention and scratches his human now gave him. 

“Always fully functioning, on alert,” Nekomata sighed fondly. 

His human straightened up and glanced around, eyes narrow. 

“And if you’re here, Kenma probably is too.”

“Kenma?” the glasses-adorned male pondered. 

Nekomata nodded, explaining, “Kenma’s a rare calico in the fact that he was born a male. Chance of a male calico is one in 300!”

Glasses gave a gasp whilst Ukai arched his brow. 

His human pet Kuroo as he arched his back to stretch, furry chest puffed in pride. 

“Kuroo and Kenma have been joint at the hip since Kenma was first born! And what began as a friendship, we believe evolved into something more.”

Ukai cocked his head, “Something more?”

Nekomata just smirked with a glint in his eye and cryptically said, “You’ll know what I mean when you see it. And heads up: all our farms have a constant theme of animal love!”

Kuroo’s human peered down at him where he was now sat on the hay bale. “Go find that calico of ours and head back home. I won’t be far behind.”

Kuroo gave a ‘mrrow’ and trotted off,leaving the now talking humans in order to both scope out the place and find his reclusive Kenma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's POV!  
> And we meet a ginger-feathered crow boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. 
> 
> Enjoy. I guess. I am so tired.   
> Why is England hot? Why now?
> 
> Kuroken is No.2 OTP. Fight me.   
> Though I admit KenHina is cute.  
> No toxicity.

Kenma truly didn’t know why he’d agreed to Kuroo’s dumb journey to old, abandoned Karasuno farm. 

“Because, Kenma,” he’d said, “Nekomata is heading there today too and I think it’d bea good idea to scope it out- especially if we’ll be delivering to it later on.”

“Whatever,” Kenma sighed, slunking low to the floor of the forest trail and wishing to go back home. 

Luckily, Kuroo was soon snagged by a warm hay bale and Kenma had no qualms about leaving him there to doze. 

He wouldn’t return home though as last he’d ditched Kuroo whilst out, the black cat having gone completely feral in panic. Then again, it was right after they’d mated for the first time so it was probably a one-off. 

2 and 3 human years and 18 cat years in, the two had settled. 

Regardless, Kenma wouldn’t risk it if only not to be tackled again upon return, given an hour lecture and then cuddles. 

Okay, so maybe the last part wasn’t as bad. 

Kenma trotted down the side of the barn, between its old wood wall and the forest, attentively taking in every detail because Kuroo had had a point if they’d be travelling here often (not that he’d willing admit it).

Then, amongst fallen twigs and leaves, the calico spotted something. Something glinting. 

Pawing away the debris, Kenma gave out (embarrassingly) a chirp at his discovery: an old game boy. 

The screen was slightly scratched and it was coated in dirt but otherwise in good condition, Kenma noted. 

He gently pressed the power button. It gave a huff and blink of life before going dark. 

Probably out of charge, Kenma mused. 

“Uh, hello?”

Immediately, Kenma tensed. 

That wasn’t Kuroo’s voice nor was it one he recognised. 

Coyly, he looked over his shoulder. His pupils instinctively flexed at the sight.

Not 2 feet away stood a fluffy black orb. 

A crow, Kenma concluded. 

A young one at that, taking into account his size. Not too young to leave the nest but not old enough to stray too far from his parents either. 

The weird thing about this crow, however, was the tuft of ginger feathers on his head. 

Then again, Kenma said to himself, I’m not one to talk as a male calico with a pudding head and a thing for video games with a male black cat as my mate.

Nope. Kenma definitely had no room to judge.

The young crow cocked his head at Kenma’s silence. 

Anxiety struck him in the face of this social reality, almost curling in on himself and spiting Kuroo for making him come along then bugger off. 

“Uh, hi,” he returned. 

The crow hopped forwards, “What’re you doing out here?”

Strangely enough, Kenma didn’t seem put off by the questioning. It wasn’t an interrogation. 

Before he could answer, the ginger-topped crow was chirping once more, “Whoa! What’s that?”

His wing gestured to the game boy beneath Kenma’s maple-spotted paw.

“It’s a game boy, you play games on it,” he responded, surprised he wasn’t scuttling away from the crow’s proximity. 

Though he did flinch at his fast movements. 

“What kind of games?”

The answers came easily to Kenma, “Old ones like Tetris and Pokémon and Mario.”

In awe, the crow whispered, “Cool.”

Suddenly, the small bird jolted and said, “Oh, by the way, I’m Hinata Shouyo!” He bowed. “I’m sorry for not introducing myself before. Uh...who are you?”

Kenma remained mute for a second, wondering at his still-flat fur and non-raised hackles. 

“Kozume...” he mumbled. 

“Huh?”

“I’m Kozume Kenma.”

“I-” the crow- Shouyo –began before cawing, “Whoa! Kenma, do you do deliveries?”

At first confused, Kenma realised Shouyo had read the tag on his collar. 

“Uh, yeah, I do.”

The crow’s eyes shone. 

“No way, me too! This is my first year, how about you?”

Kenma returned to pawing at the game boy; more for comfort than to get it to actually work. 

“I’ve been doing it for two years now,” he told Shouyo.

Shouyo gasped, “That makes you my senior! I’m sorry for not being more respectful-”

Kenma right away shot his sputtering down, “No, it’s fine. I don’t really see the point in it; just because you’re older doesn’t warrant immediate respect or bonuses.”

Memories of sneering older cats who are now retired batting him around and throwing spats at him flood Kenma’s mind. 

He’s lucky Tetsurou had always been there for him and treated him equally.

Beneath his mate’s black ruffled fur lay many scars from the times he’d stepped between the older cats and Kenma. 

Shouyo brought him out of his past. 

“So what farm do you go to?”

Kenma opened his mouth when another rang out. 

“Kenma!”

Both turned to look at the source of the voice though Kenma already knew from experience its owner. 

Kuroo sauntered down the side of the barn towards them, tufts of hair that fell over his eye swishing. He paused not far from them. 

“I thought I’ve told you to stop getting lost?” 

The tone Kuroo used was boneless and unbothered. 

Except Kenma saw the twitch of the hackles and the flex of his legs where his claws no doubt itched at the entrance to their furry prison; assessing if the situation   
were cause for claws.

Not interested in seeing a potential new friend torn to shreds, Kenma said, “Coming. Bye, Shouyo. See you soon.”

He then grabbed in his maw the game boy securely before trotting off with his mate back home to Nekoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you wondering or that cares, No.1 OTP in Haikyuu!! is Tsukiyama.
> 
> And yes I am still pissed that some Karen said that them together would be inappropriate therefore cancelling their entire relationship.   
> They're together to me, Ok?!
> 
> Have a nice night.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't know how many chapters there will be.
> 
> For now there's two. It's quarantine. I go back to school in September.   
> Somebody hand me the trauma blanket.


End file.
